ODEMH
Entrance Haunting ODEMH comes out of a TV and haunts the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Window Anomaly ODEHM casts a window that, when hit, sucks the damage of the move. It can take the damage of more than one move (up to 100%) then, when given a command, release the stored amount in a short-range blow. The window doesn't take damage from special attacks, but it can still block them all besides side specials. At low damage absorbed, it can save ODEMH from a fall. Side B - Temperature Heist ODEMH fires an anomaly with unpredicatble patterns that has two separate effects. The first one is Hot Blast, which harms opponents when hit and makes them all slippery. The other one is Cold Blast, which freezes opponents for a few rather than do harm. The anomaly also makes traps and items float, but it doesn't really change their effect in any way, shape, or form. Up B - Vanishing Mystery ODEMH becomes a speck of ghost light, technically vanishing and making it hard to see. If ODEHM passes through another player as a ghost light, the opponent, the opponent is harmed. If ODEHM turns into a gohst light as ODEHM falls, it automatically saves ODEHM, regardless of damage. This can be broken by moves like Hogan's leg drops and ground pounds. Down B - Door Anomaly ODEHM casts a door, which is mroe of a setup trap unlike Window Anomaly. If opponents walk into the door, they get bumped away. If ODEHM hits an opponent into it, they're stuck, allowing for ODEHM to suck up health from them. The door also functions against ODEHM if one slams it on the anomaly, making it "give out" healing energy. The door fades away after 8 seconds, ending the vampire act automatically. Wait 40 seconds to cast another door. Final Smash - Lights Out? ODEHM makes the lights go out and swoops across the pitch-black screen, causing two opponents to blow up and one to be knocked down. KOSFX KOSFX: *bell toll* Taunts Up: *spins around in the shape of a clover* Sd: *reads "Cero Miedo"* Dn: *makes a face* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *heads back into the TV* 2. Some bloke: "My first reaction was that it could be cobwebs." *screams after ODEMH passes through* 3. Lady: "Until next time, sleep tight." Failure/Clap: Staticy mess Standard Attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - Turns into a spider and moves forward * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - A mysterious brown object appears in front of ODEMH and attacks the opponent * Up smash - Turns into a cannon and launches a puff of smoke at the opponent. * Down smash - An iamge of one of the Most Haunted host appears and slowly moves forward in a short distance from ODEMH, dealing damage to the opponent who touches it. Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Most Haunted Theme Stage Haunting Grounds - Haunted Tour Relic Anomalies Lawl Food TBA Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Ghosts Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em! Category:Hero or Villain Category:Male Category:FortanHentaiGod's Video Movesets Category:Semi-Scary Category:Cults Category:British Category:Most Haunted Category:Video Movesets